


Бог жизни, шинигами

by Shurshunka



Category: Bleach, One Piece
Genre: Bromance, Crossover, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды они встретятся снова</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бог жизни, шинигами

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Доктор Амбридж

  
Когда второй месяц сидишь на голом куске скалы, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в горизонт — чего только не померещится. Особенно, если последнюю неделю даже плесневелой крошки во рту не было. Знойное полуденное марево над блестящей водной гладью запросто может сгуститься в огромную уродливую сороконожку с осьминожьими щупальцами на башке — забланшировать, нарезать, смешать с луком и имбирем… — в доносившийся снизу терпкий запах водорослей явственно вплелся аромат жареного осьминога. Кишки скрутились в узел от голода, Санджи сглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы.

Щупальца тянулись к Санджи, он нашарил нож, сжал в потной ладони. Еда! Много еды! Почему-то и мысли не возникло, что монстр огромен, что наверняка одним взмахом щупалец может смести и размазать о камни не только мальчишку, но и взрослого сильного мужика. Перед глазами и в мыслях замелькали только бесчисленные блюда, которые можно приготовить из эдакой туши.

Нож прошел сквозь жадно пульсирующую присоску, не встретив сопротивления, и Санджи даже не с отчаянием, а с оцепенелым равнодушием подумал — значит, бред. С голодухи чудится. И эта сороконожка, и щупальца, которых хватило бы накормить досыта с десяток голодных матросов, и появившаяся среди этих щупалец бездонная черная пасть — тянется к Санджи, тоже, видно, жрать хочет, но совсем не страшно, он же не сопляк какой, бояться собственных бредовых видений… А возникший прямо в воздухе, точно между этой пастью и Санджи, мелкий шкет в черном косодэ, с зеленой, как весенняя лужайка, башкой и с тремя катанами — он даже смешной.

Бред же. Чего только не померещится.

Блеснули на солнце лезвия, башка с пастью развалилась пополам, разлетелись в стороны ошметки щупалец. Санджи кинулся подобрать, но будущий обед растаял, оставив под ладонями лишь голые, горячие от солнца камни. Ни мяса, ни даже запаха.

Обидно.

— Ты чего не отпрыгнул даже, тупой, что ли? Или от страха в штаны наложил? — Катаны с тихим шелестом спрятались в ножны, шкет зыркнул из-под насупленных бровей, ничуть не старше Санджи, а выделывается, так и тянет залепить в нос.

— Сам тупой, — не раздумывая, ответил Санджи. — Чего бояться, если на самом деле его нет?

— Еще скажи, что меня нет, — ухмыльнулся шкет, спрыгнув с высоты — с воздуха! — на камни. Дурацкая башка-лужайка. Нет, не лужайка, водоросль! Конечно, его нет. Не бывает таких.

— Это необитаемый остров, — Санджи пытался мыслить здраво, как взрослый. Просто потому что кулаки чесались надрать этой водоросли задницу. — Здесь я и старик. Кораблей не приплывало. Так откуда тебе взяться? От голода всякое померещиться может. Даже тупая разговаривающая водоросль с тремя мечами. Летающая.

— Ты! На себя погляди, бровка-завитушка! — Шкет насупился, сжал кулаки, и Санджи не выдержал, кинулся в драку. Почему-то ни спорить, ни драться с собственными видениями странным не казалось. Только обидно, что дурацкая водоросль тут же прижал его к земле — сильный он, хотя на самом деле это Санджи, конечно, ослаб здесь.

— Поесть бы, — почти в бреду прошептал Санджи, — я б тебя на начинку для онигири разделал, водоросль.

— Нечестно, — буркнул тот, словно согласился. И пропал. Был – и нету.

А Санджи остался лежать, чувствуя лопатками и затылком нагретые камни, щурясь от бьющего в глаза солнца. Ощущая себя полным дураком. Идиотом.

Почему-то было жаль, что летающий пацан исчез. Снова придется сидеть тут одному…

Но, может, хотя бы сегодня придет корабль. Нельзя валяться, пялясь в небо. Надо следить за горизонтом.

Жить хотелось.

И есть хотелось. Даже больше, чем жить, потому что мысли Санджи занимала сейчас не какая-то отвлеченная «жизнь», а остатки жареной рыбы, которые он выбрасывал — поднялась же рука, вот дубина! — недоеденный когда-то суп или хотя бы кусок хлеба. Пусть даже сухой и с плесенью.

Санджи сел, потер глаза кулаками. Заслонился ладонью от солнца. Море сегодня напоминало огромное шелковое полотно — едва морщилось под слабым ветром, чуть заметная рябь сверкала золотыми бликами так, что глаза слезились.

— Старик твой не жилец, — мрачно сказали над ухом. Санджи аж подпрыгнул.

— Тупая водоросль, хрена ли ты подкрадываешься! В следующий раз вмажу!

— Кто ему так ногу отхреначил?

— Ногу? — растерянно переспросил Санджи. С ногами у старика все было в порядке. Да и с едой тоже, уж наверное, от того огромного мешка что-нибудь еще осталось.

Впервые Санджи подумал о том, чтобы отобрать еду у старика. Тот был сильнее, и убить мог, но глупо бояться быстрой смерти, когда медленно подыхаешь от голода. Когда до бредовых видений уже дошел — то сороконожко-осьминоги, то пацаны с лужайкой на башке. Так, чего доброго, вместо нормального корабля Летучий Голландец звать начнешь.

Санджи встал. Можно подобраться почти вплотную, прячась за камнями. Может быть, старик заснет, и повезет стащить мешок без драки. А если нет…

Потная ладонь скользила по рукояти ножа, сил почти не осталось, но плох тот повар, который уронит свой нож, даже умирая — а Санджи мечтал стать хорошим, нет, отличным, самым лучшим во всех морях поваром! Камни раскалились от солнца, жгли босые ноги, колени, ладони — Санджи то и дело падал, на содранной коже проступали густые, вязкие капли крови, и он слизывал кровь с ладоней в безумной надежде хоть немного напиться. На языке оседал вкус пыли, и пить хотелось еще сильней. А рядом прыгало с валуна на валун бредовое видение, шкет в черном косодэ, наверняка слишком жарком для полуденного зноя.

— Я не умру, — отчаянно шептал Санджи. — Я в порядке. Подумаешь… голову напекло.

Поддаваться тупым предсмертным видениям он не станет. Ни за что. Нет их. Есть он и старик с мешком еды. И корабль где-то за горизонтом, который рано или поздно приплывет. Нужно только дождаться.

— Эй, старик! — тупая водоросль допрыгал первым. Свел на нет все старания Санджи подобраться к еде незамеченным.

Санджи смотрел, замерев, как истаявший до скелетной худобы пират медленно поворачивает голову, сцепляется взглядами с пацаном в косодэ, как разъезжается в злой ухмылке рот под висячими усами.

— Ты кто?

Удобный был момент добраться до мешка, а Санджи думал, замерев, что одно видение на двоих — это уже вряд ли бред.

— Шинигами, — ответил пацан. И Санджи почему-то поверил. Сразу.

— Бог смерти, вот как? Отвали. Я здесь не сдохну.

— Вряд ли золото поможет тебе выжить, — шинигами пнул мешок, и тот отозвался глухим, тусклым звоном.

— Золото? — вырвалось у Санджи. — Не еда?

— Нет еды, — медленно ответил старик. — Вали на свой край, мелкий баклажан. Если хочешь выжить, нельзя упустить корабль.

— Не торопись, — встрял шинигами. — Нет там корабля, и сегодня точно не будет.

Сорвался с места, черной молнией мелькнул над морем и исчез.

— Бог смерти, — у Санджи задрожали губы. — Мы умрем?

— Будешь ныть, сам тебя убью, — пообещал старик. — И съем. Плевал я на всех шинигами в мире.

— Я думал, у тебя еда, — признался Санджи. Он так и сидел в двух шагах от туго набитого мешка, не в силах справиться с осознанием — этот дерьмовый пират отдал ему все. Ничего себе не оставил, старый дурак! Будто Санджи нужна была его жалость!

— Зачем золото, если на него не купишь хлеба, — пробормотал старик. — Жаль, что в море нет ресторанов, верно? Если выживу…

Море вспухло столбом, обтекая огромную, полосатую, блестевшую чешуей тушу. Снова мелькнула черная молния, взблеснула сталь катан, и на камни тяжело и мокро шлепнулся морской король с отрубленной головой. Забился, едва не задев Санджи широким, словно парус, хвостом.

— Неохота торчать здесь, пока решится, помрете вы или нет, — пацан-шинигами зевнул, провел ладонью по волосам — мокрые они еще больше напоминали ком водорослей. — Эй, завитушка, отойди, заденет еще.

Взлетел, сощурился, выхватил катаны. Солнце вспыхнуло на лезвиях, Санджи моргнул — а когда снова открыл глаза, шинигами уже и в помине не было. И подумал бы, что и впрямь привиделась дурацкая голова-лужайка, вот только на камнях лежал морской король, разрубленный на десяток частей. В мокрой гладкой чешуе отражалось солнце — тысячи солнц! — и одуряюще, невероятно, до спазмов в животе пахло сырым мясом. Санджи протянул руку, почти уверенный, что туша исчезнет так же, как исчезла та, первая тварь. Порезался об острый край чешуи, слизнул выступившую каплю крови. Сказал сипло:

— Ресторан — это здорово. Я помогу тебе, дурной старик. Ты ведь не справишься без помощников.

***

Плавучий ресторан оказался сумасшедшей идеей, как раз для бывшего пирата и сопляка-поваренка. Ублюдок на ублюдке в персонале, и посетители — тот еще сброд, от дозорных до пиратов. Скучать уж точно не приходилось. К семнадцати годам Санджи научился всему, что умела набранная стариком в работники банда головорезов: готовить, драться, ругаться, курить и ухлестывать за девчонками — с одинаковой виртуозностью.

А еще напрочь разучился удивляться. Хотя за это, пожалуй, в ответе были не повара и посетители «Барати», а кое-кто совсем другой. Кое-кто с лужайкой на башке, однажды накормивший их, потому что лень было ждать, пока сдохнут. Бог смерти, ха!

Санджи его не забыл.

Зефф помнил тоже. Как-то проговорился: «Я их всяких перевидал. У каждого свой, так я думаю. Тот мелкий маримо — твой, верно. Такой же глупый сопляк».

Санджи тогда даже на сопляка не огрызнулся: как-то жутковато стало. И от Зеффового «перевидал», и от этого «твой». А еще — от того, что все прочие, даже пираты, для кого смерть не была в диковинку, никогда никаких шинигами не видели. Так сказал Зефф, а Санджи потом еще и сам поспрашивал. Хотя что взять с дерьмовых поваров, которые и в Олл Блю не верят?

Однажды, когда для Санджи все-таки придет время, они встретятся снова. До той поры Санджи приберег Зеффово «маримо» — это прозвище подходило для его шинигами лучше, чем «башка-лужайка» или «водоросль». Если повезет умирать не таким обессиленным, как на том острове, может, и подраться на равных получится. Давнее «нечестно» как будто осталось между ними невыполненным обещанием.

А пока Санджи ругался со стариком и дрался то с дерьмовыми поварами, то с наглыми посетителями. Мотался на лодке по прибрежным деревням, выбирая лучшие овощи и рыбу для ресторана, втайне страшно гордясь, что старик доверил ему закупки. Ухлестывал за девчонками, срывал случайные поцелуи, а после прикуривал с небрежным видом, и вкус сигаретного дыма стирал те поцелуи с губ и из памяти. Случайное — оно и есть случайное.

Настоящего у него было — ресторан, старик, блеск катан над морем и мясо морского короля, солью щипавшее язык и пересохшие губы — этот вкус Санджи никогда не забудет. И еще Олл Блю — где-то далеко, за горизонтом, за Калм Белтом, там, куда даже старик Зефф не сумел доплыть. Но он, Санджи, когда-нибудь сумеет.

***

Когда третий день сбиваешься с ног и даже не покуришь в свое удовольствие, потому что официанты сбежали от постоянных драк — на самом деле все идет как надо. Это ведь не дерьмовая сухопутная забегаловка, это их «Барати», здесь вся жизнь — сплошное «на абордаж». Зато можно выскочить на палубу, вдохнуть полной грудью насыщенный морской солью воздух, затянуться по-быстрому, глядя, как разбегаются солнечные блики по волнам, и подумать, что вот теперь тебе точно не грозят голодные видения.

А потом поднять голову, удивившись мелькнувшей на краю зрения тени, и даже не заметить, как дотлевшая сигарета обожгла пальцы. Уж что Санджи точно не ожидал увидеть в небе над «Барати», так это зеленую башку шинигами, вихрь его катан и чудовищный черный меч, вдребезги разбивающий этот вихрь.

Кровь у шинигами была красной.

— Слишком легко, — бросил его противник, и Санджи, черт его знает почему, до костей продрало ознобом. — Отрасти зубы, щенок, тогда поговорим. — Взмахнул мечом, рассекая небо на две части, и шагнул в черный провал, похожий на жадную пасть. И так же, как пасть, провал закрылся за ним.

И можно было бы подумать, что и вправду привиделось, если бы не шинигами, летящий с высоты в море. Зеленой башкой вниз, оставляя в прозрачном воздухе едва заметный след из мелких кровавых капель.

Санджи выругался, скинул туфли и сиганул в волны.

Когда он выволок шинигами на палубу, тот первым делом попытался подняться.

— Совсем идиот? — спросил Санджи, придержав тупую водоросль за плечи — много сил на это не потребовалось. — Тот тип чуть не выпотрошил тебя, как рыбу. Если рана разойдется… — осекся, подумав вдруг: разве бог смерти может умереть? Выходит, может…

Мутный взгляд остановился на его лице, и шинигами вдруг усмехнулся — криво, явно через силу:

— А, завитушка. Давно не виделись.

И вырубился. Вот уж точно — кретин.

Глубокая рана рассекала его грудь наискось, от живота до плеча, Санджи пытался зажать, кровь толчками выплескивалась сквозь пальцы, стекала на светлые доски палубы, расплываясь ужасающе огромным темным пятном — он подумал еще, что старик голову ему свинтит, если не отмоется. Парой взмахов ножа он распорол косодэ и зажал рану этой и без того уже насквозь промокшей тряпкой — бинтовать было нечем, искать бинты — некогда. Санджи боялся, до колючего холода в пальцах боялся, что дурной шинигами умрет прямо сейчас.

— Живи, чертов кретин, — шептал он, — дурацкая ты башка-лужайка, маримо идиотское, живи!

А потом он как-то вдруг понял, что кровь уже не течет, а стынет корочкой на испачканных руках, неприятно стягивая кожу. Что сердце бьется под ладонями, грудь едва заметно вздрагивает от прерывистого дыхания, а по волнам кидает золотую дорожку заходящее солнце, и за спиной стоит Зефф.

— Уже вечер? — Санджи протер бы глаза, но для начала стоило помыть руки, а для этого — встать. То есть — бросить шинигами без присмотра, пусть и ненадолго.

— Наши придурки решили, что ты слишком устал, — Зефф сгреб усы в ладонь, хмыкнул. — Сказали, что ты сидишь здесь, будто в отключке, и не слышишь, что тебя зовут. Этого-то сопляка они не видят. Что с ним такое?

— Какой он тебе сопляк, — буркнул Санджи. В прошлый раз шинигами-маримо казался его ровесником, но теперь… То есть ровесником выглядел и теперь, а вот мышцы накачал будь здоров, и Санджи вдруг захотелось доказать ему, что широченная грудь и бицепсы как у гориллы — еще не все.

— Такой же, как ты, — Зефф жестко пнул деревяшкой в спину: — Что сидишь, дурной ты баклажан? Думаешь, раненому полезно валяться на палубе?

Санджи даже не огрызнулся. Слишком боялся, что от малейшего движения снова хлынет кровь. Да и правильно Зефф сказал, не оставаться же здесь на ночь. Подумал еще, взваливая шинигами на спину — хорошо, что до комнаты не через весь ресторан идти.

Руки повара не должны дрожать. Санджи обработал рану, перевязал — хренова куча бинтов ушла, здоровенный же шкаф вымахал из мелкого шкета! Попытался напоить, но вода только зря текла по плотно сжатым губам, лилась по подбородку на шею, мочила бинты, размывая темную в сумерках кровь.

— Ладно, — буркнул Санджи, — очнешься, тогда.

Ему казалось сейчас, что раненый на его кровати — обычный придурок. В конце концов, что за разница — человек, русал, шинигами, если кровь одинаково красная и льется из раны одинаково? Если так же борется за каждый вдох, как боролся бы и сам Санджи? За окном вечер сменился ночью, волны мягко светились, разбиваясь о борт «Барати». Санджи смачивал раненому губы, обтирал влажной тряпкой лицо и шею. Под утро тот, наконец, разжал губы, кое-как проглотив немного воды. Открыл глаза, снова попытался приподняться, опираясь о кровать локтями.

— Ну точно, идиот, — Санджи потянулся, стараясь не выдать, какая гора упала то ли с плеч, то ли с сердца. — На тот свет торопишься?

— Я там живу вообще-то, — буркнул шинигами.

— И тебя вышвырнут из твоего жилья, если немедленно не явишься и не объяснишь, где шлялся всю ночь, — подхватил Санджи. — Мамочка строгая или девчонка ревнивая?

— Ты! — Шинигами дернулся, кажется, собираясь заехать Санджи в морду — и бессильно упал. Заскрипел зубами.

— Лежи уж, — Санджи встал. — Я тебе супа сделаю.

— И кто здесь идиот? Какой суп… — он вдруг заткнулся, приподнялся, ощупал грудь. — Эй. Это же бинты?

— Никогда бинтов не видел? — участливо спросил Санджи. — Поздравляю с новым знанием, маримо.

— Сам ты… завитушка, — ответный выпад прозвучал неубедительно, как будто мысли шинигами занимала вовсе не перепалка. Это было даже немного обидно, но что с раненого придурка взять. И Санджи пошел за супом.

Когда он вернулся, шинигами сидел поперек кровати, привалившись спиной к стене и скрестив ноги. Поглядел на Санджи, на тарелку супа в его руках и мрачно сказал:

— Объясняю. Чтобы я мог здесь есть, мне нужно физическое тело. Гигай. Чтобы человек мог меня бинтовать — тоже. Это, — он провел ладонью по груди, — настоящие бинты. Они не могли остановить духовные частицы. Но остановили.

— Не знаю, о чем ты, но без еды загнешься, — Санджи сел на край кровати. — Тарелку сам удержишь, или тебя с ложечки покормить?

— Мне нужно к своим, — чертов нахал внимания не обратил на еду, а это уже граничило с оскорблением. — У меня в косодэ Ден Ден Муши.

— Я бы полил супом лужайку на твоей башке, но еда — это святое. Я сам готовил этот суп.

Шинигами пожал плечами, буркнул:

— Пока не увидишь, не поверишь, да? — и потянулся к тарелке.

Следующие несколько минут Санджи имел удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как на мрачной физиономии шинигами сменяют друг друга изумление, неверие, непонимание. Но суп тот съел и даже спасибо сказал, так что Санджи оставил при себе рвавшиеся на язык наблюдения и пошел искать Ден Ден Муши в остатках косодэ.

Поиски оказались недолгими, но…

— Не повезло, — крохотное разрубленное пополам тельце жалко распласталось на ладони. Санджи осторожно положил его обратно на заскорузлые от высохшей крови тряпки. — Могу свой дать.

— Ден Ден Муши из Мира Живых не сможет связаться с Обществом Душ, — шинигами повозил ложкой по опустевшей тарелке. — Черт, как у тебя это получается?

— Суп? — переспросил Санджи. — Я, знаешь ли, повар!

— Суп из Мира Живых, который можно есть в теле из духовных частиц, — терпеливо, как ребенку, объяснил шинигами. Руки зачесались в морду дать, даром что раненый.

Но все-таки придурок и так чуть не сдох, и суп ему понравился, и вообще, было в нем что-то, к чему тянуло и хотелось приглядеться поближе. И Санджи отложил драку до того дня, когда можно будет подраться на равных, а пока решил ответить на слова словами.

— Слушай, маримо. Тебе не кажется, что пора представиться? Все же ты сейчас у меня дома, и «эй, тупая водоросль», хотя и подходит для тебя, не вполне соответствует духу гостеприимства.

Тупая водоросль прожег взглядом и представился:

— Ророноа Зоро. Рядовой одиннадцатого отряда.

Имя ему подходило.

— Санджи, — усмехнулся в ответ Санджи. — Помощник шеф-повара «Барати».

***

Наверное, идея спасать и лечить шинигами тоже была из разряда сумасшедших. За те дни, пока Ророноа Зоро отлеживался у него — если приседания на подгибающихся ногах и упрямое размахивание тремя катанами можно вообще назвать «отлеживался», — Санджи узнал кое-что об Обществе Душ и заодно о мире в целом. Мир, оказывается, состоял не только из морей и суши, не только из русалочьих городов под водой и островов в небе. Были еще Общество Душ и Уэко Мундо — обиталище тварей вроде той, что привиделась ему тогда на острове. Зоро сказал — ни хрена не привиделась, а очень даже могла сожрать.

Еще из Уэко Мундо пришел тип, ранивший Зоро — Михоук, арранкар. Когда-то между арранкарами и шинигами шла война, потом появился общий враг, заставивший заключить зыбкий союз, а сейчас обычным делом стали такие вот стычки. Вроде и не всерьез, а так — выяснить, кто сильней. Но свой проигрыш Зоро воспринимал вполне серьезно.

Может, дело было не только в самом Зоро, но в его любимом одиннадцатом отряде. Санджи понял так, что отряд этот — как раз для психов вроде Зоро. На подбор.

— Когда-нибудь я стану лучшим, — Зоро заявлял это примерно так, как Санджи сообщал, что на обед сегодня суп из морского гребешка. — Буду капитаном, и меня будут звать Кенпачи.

— Тебя будут звать «Маримо», — усмехался Санджи. — Новое уникальное звание, только для тебя.

— А ты как был завитушкой, так и останешься, — скалился в ответ Зоро. «Завитушку» Санджи ему прощал — за то выражение на лице, с которым Зоро ел его суп, жареный рис и рыбу.

 

А потом Зоро восстановил силы достаточно, чтобы открыть проход домой.

Его сила ощущалась всем телом, кожей, костями — накатывала и пронизывала, словно шторм. Пугала и будоражила. Он объяснил: «реяцу», — Санджи не понял, но слово врезалось в память, звонкое и острое, как удар катаны.

— Надеюсь, тебя там упекут в больницу и привяжут к кровати, — сказал Санджи на прощание.

— Хрена с два, — буркнул Зоро. Шагнул к мерцавшим в воздухе вратам и вдруг остановился. Обернулся. — Спасибо.

— О чем ты, — Санджи закурил, затянулся так глубоко, что запершило в горле. — Это мы со стариком у тебя в долгу. Береги себя, придурок.

— Я не собираюсь больше проигрывать, — оскалился Зоро.

— Я еще не пробовал набить тебе морду, — усмехнулся в ответ Санджи. — Так что посмотрим.

Зоро расхохотался и шагнул вперед. Санджи протянул руку следом — сам не знал, что надеялся ощутить на месте исчезнувших врат, но не почувствовал вообще ничего. Северный ветер морщил волны барашками, палубу захлестывали брызги, и даже там, где должно было остаться пятно от натекшей из придурка крови, доски ничем не отличались от соседних.

Как будто не было ничего.

— Хрена с два, — буркнул Санджи. Он не собирался забывать.

***

Когда скучаешь об одном придурке и невольно выглядываешь его в небе, глядя за окно или выходя на палубу — рано или поздно он, конечно, почудится тебе среди посетителей.

Правда, на этот раз к башке-лужайке прилагалось не черное косодэ, а перехваченные широким поясом штаны и пестрая рубашка. Зато все три катаны были на месте. Зоро сидел за столиком, нагло выставив ноги в проход, а еще он приволок с собой занятную компанию. Рыжая красотка — грех за такой не поухлестывать. Носатый чудик — рядом с таким носом что лужайка Зоро, что брови Санджи определенно не стоили внимания. И еще один, которого Санджи и рассмотреть толком не смог, потому что тот вертелся, вскакивал, садился, руками размахивал — шило в заднице, одним словом.

Конечно, первым делом Санджи решил обслужить красотку. Наклонился, опершись о спинку ее стула — обзор на сиськи открылся что надо, — проворковал на ушко:

— Готов поспорить, что такой красавице понравится мой фруктовый салат.

Девица хлопнула ресницами и очаровательно улыбнулась:

— С удовольствием попробую. Надеюсь, цены у вас не кусаются?

— Прекрасным леди скидка, — уверил Санджи.

— А мне мяса! — подпрыгнул на стуле мистер Шило-в-заднице. — Зоро сказал, ты классно готовишь!

— Еще Зоро сказал, что у тебя хватило духовной силы его кормить и лечить, — носатый чудик подался вперед. — Это очень интересно, ты позволишь…

— Не попадайся в лапы двенадцатого отряда, — оскалился Зоро. — Мне суп.

Дослушать заказ Санджи не успел, как и высказать досконально все, что думает о способности Зоро оценить талант повара. Как и о том, что лечить и кормить его — нужна бездна терпения, а не какая-то там мистическая духовная сила. «Барати» качнуло, истошно завизжала дамочка на другом конце зала, а дальше события понеслись так быстро, что Санджи даже осмысливать их толком не успевал — только реагировать бездумно, как бывает в драке и — Зефф рассказывал — в бою.

Реальность словно рассыпалась на осколки — складывать их в единую картину было некогда, оставалось принимать как есть и делать хоть что-то. Паника, крики, выстрел от дверей, опрокинутый стол, за которым сжались чуть ли не в обнимку рыжая красотка и носатый чудик, оскал Зоро и блеск его катан, яростный рев Патти. Имя — дон Крейг. Собственная схватка с закованным в панцирь и почему-то горящим типом — если бы не вынес его сходу на палубу, залу бы хана. Резкая боль в ребрах, короткий злой лязг над головой, голос Зоро на ухо:

— Мне твоего фирменного супа, завитушка.

Мельтешение, кровь, снова вопли, тяжелый, почти проломивший палубу удар, и внезапно — тишина. Неторопливые, неровные шаги Зеффа. Санджи оглядывался, пытаясь сложить наконец-то картинку — после боя это оказалось легче. Почему-то начали вспоминаться какие-то моменты, которых как будто и не заметил раньше. Как Зоро остановил скрещенными катанами падавший Санджи на голову огромный топор. Как его вертлявый дружок растягивался, словно резиновый, снова и снова пытаясь добраться до Крейга, уклонялся от выстрелов, отпрыгивал и бежал в атаку снова. Как из убитых вылетали души, звеня оборванной цепью, а Зоро, перекинув катану в левую руку и развернув рукоятью, ставил на их лбы сияющую печать. А на другом конце палубы тем же самым занималась рыжая красотка — хотя откуда у нее взялся меч, Санджи так и не понял. В ее майке и шортиках даже зубочистку вряд ли спрячешь…

Зрелище было диким. Как и весь этот бой, неожиданный и непонятный.

Зефф остановился рядом, проговорил неспешно:

— Дон Крейг, гроза Ист Блю… видали? Таким дурням Гранд Лайн не по зубам.

— Дядь, ты был на Гранд Лайне? — рядом оказался вертлявый дружок Зоро, и Санджи не выдержал, спросил:

— Эй, парень, ты точно растягивался?

Тот ничуть не удивился, только улыбка разъехалась совсем уж до ушей:

— Да, я резиновый. Клево, правда? Экспериментальный гигай.

Тогда Санджи подумал, что их «Барати» — явно не самое сумасшедшее местечко в мире. Там, откуда пришел Зоро, было, похоже, еще веселей.

А потом этот чудик добавил:

— Я Луффи. Мы отправляемся на Гранд Лайн, и нам нужен кок. Зоро сказал, ты клево готовишь. Давай с нами, а?

— И что такие сопляки позабыли на Гранд Лайне? — спросил Зефф, пока Санджи собирался с мыслями для ответа. Честно говоря, он не знал, что отвечать. Посылать этого Луффи куда подальше явно без толку, к тому же… Нет, Санджи не собирался бросать «Барати», но где-то за Калм Белтом, на Гранд Лайн — на второй его половине, куда даже Зефф не сумел когда-то доплыть, — плескались волны Олл Блю. А Зоро смотрел с ухмылкой, будто спрашивал без слов: «Не струсишь, завитушка?» И по-прежнему хотелось однажды начистить ему самодовольную морду, а еще — стоять на палубе рядом, молча курить, ощущать тепло плеча и тяжелое давление реяцу. Разобраться со странным чувством, что без Зоро ему словно не хватает чего-то важного. Будто без этого, мать его, бога смерти Санджи и жизнь не в жизнь.

— Долго рассказывать, — Луффи уселся на перекошенные перила, поджал ноги. — Говорят, в самом конце Гранд Лайн, на Рафтеле, Айзен спрятал Хогиоку. Никто не верит, а я подумал — а вдруг? А Усопп разработал этот гигай, нужно ведь где-то его испытать. А Нами хочет нарисовать карту Мира Живых, не отпускать же ее одну.

— А ты? — Санджи обернулся к Зоро.

— Там можно будет подраться, — коротко ответил тот. — Я стану лучшим, помнишь?

— Ах да, лучший и единственный Маримо, — съязвил Санджи. — Значит, скучно?

— У тебя здесь тоже скучно, — пожал плечами Зоро. Почему-то прозвучало странно. Как приглашение.

— Повару не бывает скучно в ресторане, тупая ты водоросль.

— Отправляйся, — сказал вдруг Зефф. — Ты не станешь настоящим коком, пока не приготовишь рыбу всех морей.

«Найди Олл Блю» осталось не сказанным, но Санджи услышал.

Он раскурил сигарету — получилось не сразу, вымокли, что ли? Затянулся. Зефф смотрел за горизонт, а Зоро — на Санджи. В упор. Тяжело и непонятно, будто тоже не мог разобраться с чем-то, связанным с Санджи.

Да уж, подумал тот, скучать точно не придется. И ответил:

— Ладно.  



End file.
